Wildly Inappropriate
"Wildly Inappropriate" is the second episode of the first season of Dance Moms. It first aired on July 20, 2011. Synopsis After their low-scoring group routine in Phoenix, Abby readies the girls for a group number called "Electricity," hoping to spice up their image. The girls are clad in provocative costumes that has the dance moms on edge. Maddie and Chloe also compete with solos. ''Lifetime Episode Guide'' Synopsis'' Abby’s attempt to turn up the competition heat blows the audience away with revealing costumes and an inappropriate dance number. She is hoping that this will give them their next big win, but will it backfire and turn the judges against them? Competition Attended StarQuest Dance in Lancaster, Pennsylvania on April 14-17, 2011.http://www.starquestdance.com/resultados/2011%20Results/2011%20Lancaster%20Results.pdf Weekly Dances {| |- !style ="background: ;color:black;"| Dancer(s) !style ="background: ;color:black;"| Dance Name !style= "background: ;color:black;"| Dance Style !style ="background: ;color:black;"| Place |- |style="text-align: center; "|Nia Brooke Paige Chloe Maddie |style="text-align: center; "|Electricity |style="text-align: center; "|Jazz |style="text-align: center; "|did not place |- |style="text-align: center; "|Vivi-Anne Mackenzie |style="text-align: center; "|Why Can't We Be Friends? |style="text-align: center; "|Acrobatic jazz |style="text-align: center; "|did not place |- |style="text-align: center; "|Chloe |style="text-align: center; "|Baby Mine |style="text-align: center; "|Musical theater |style="text-align: center; "|1st (result not mentioned on show) |- |style="text-align: center; "|Maddie |style="text-align: center; "|Cry |style="text-align: center; "|Lyrical |style="text-align: center; "|1st Petite Miss StarQuest Summary Abby talks about the events of the previous week and then the routines for this week at StarQuest. Rehearsals begin for the group and the moms talk about all the attention Maddie gets from Abby. Melissa alerts the moms about Cathy and Vivi-Anne. The girls are stretching when Abby tells them that their seamstress is there for fittings. Nia comes out first in the "Electricity" outfit, a skimpy black and turquoise outfit. Kelly defends the outfits, mentioning that almost everyone at last week's competition wore costumes like that. Christi mentions they wore outfits smaller and that the outfits just look sleazy, but Chloe loves her costume. Holly is immediately against them. Cathy arrives with Vivi for practice, but Abby notices Vivi doesn't know her terminology. The moms watch as Vivi rehearses, noting her mistakes and wondering why she is already on the competition team. Maddie rehearses with Abby, but Christi is upset that she isn't working with her daughter. Christi is forced to rehearse with Chloe on their porch for the competition. The next day, Christi acts stressed as she needs to get home to clean up and cook. She eventually pulls Chloe out to go home, but convinces Chloe to go back inside for practice. When Chloe re-enters the building, Abby tells her that the scene in the parking lot was ridiculous, with all the crying and hugging and kissing from Christi. They all head to the competition with Abby yelling at the bus driver, and Chloe and Maddie begin getting ready for the competition. Chloe, Maddie, and Paige head backstage to watch. Chloe and Maddie perform their routines. Maddie wins first place, as Chloe is shown looking away, a dramatic zoom-shot showing her politely applauding. Mackenzie and Vivi perform their duet without forgetting. The girls are getting ready for the group dance, and Holly believes they will be disqualified. They perform without difficulties, but fail to place. Melissa thinks they were robbed, while Christi and especially Holly confront Abby on the dance being inappropriate. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Paige, Chloe **Brooke, Nia, Mackenzie *It was shown that Maddie had actually beaten Chloe, but Chloe was in the Junior category and Maddie in the Petite. As reported on TMZ, Starquest was upset that viewers were misled, and the show and its producers were banned from attending Starquest afterwards.http://www.tmz.com/2011/10/17/dance-moms-lifetime-reality-show-starquest-banned/ *On the bus ride to Lancaster, it actually takes three-and-a-half hours from the dance studio to the city. Collins Avenue was meaning how long it takes to get from Downtown Pittsburgh to Downtown Lancaster. *The girls can be seen performing "007" at Onstage New York, in a black-and-white presage of the future. This was the competition attended in Stealing the Show, but that episode did not show any of the performance. The same costumes were eventually used for "Private Eyes," seen in Bullets and Ballet. Full dance cab be seen here. *Maddie and Chloe have performed their solos before the show started. Chloe's original music is "Ma, He's Making Eyes At Me" by Teresa Brewer. Maddie's original music is "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Katharine McPhee. The changes for the show were due to copyright issues. *Chloe won 1st overall, but was not entered for Junior Miss StarQuest. *This episode was at one time unavailable on iTunes, most likely because of the controversy with the results and the outfits worn by the girls. *The costume is similar to the Dance Precisions costume used in their " Single Ladies" dance during the 2009-2010 season, with the only difference being the color (the "Electricity" costume was turquoise while the "Single Ladies" costume is red). *Maddie and Chloe performed their first solos of the series. *This episode marks the first time we see Mackenzie and Vivi-Anne dance onstage. *The dance "Electricity" was featured in full on Abby's Top Ten Dances and was ranked as Abby's 10th favorite group dance of seasons 1-3. Picture Gallery To view the gallery for "Wildly Inappropriate," [[Wildly Inappropriate/Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery To view the video gallery for " ," visit subpage ' /Videos'''. References *Competition Official Results (pdf) *Archive of Competition Official Results (pdf) Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:StarQuest Category:Lyrical Category:No Trios Category:Solos Category:Group Dances Category:Duets Category:Maddie Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Jazz Category:Musical Theater Category:Lancaster Category:Pennsylvania Category:April Competition Category:1st Place Wins Category:Acro Category:Acrobatic Jazz Category:Did Not Place Category:2011 episodes Category:Title Wins Category:July Episode